theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob
Jacob 'was a houseguest on, and is the winner of House of Shade: Season 9. Bio Hello! My name is Jacob, I am 16 years old and I live in Las Vegas woo! Unfortunately I am not a gambler or a stripper so get that stigma out of your mind. I am obsessed with music, I am in 4 choirs and an acapella group. I also love things like anime, drag queens and horror which led me to this group. I look forward to meeting you all! ''House of Shade: Terror Jacob was on the losing team during the first week. He won the first Power of Veto competition and chose not to save either of the nominees. During the double eviction week 3, Jacob was nominated by the Head of Household, Chris, after Jake took Jevvon off the block. Confusingly, Chris then used his Diamond Power of Veto to save Jacob and renominate Allie. During week 4, Jacob won the Panic Room competition and received a Diamond Power of Veto. He used this power to take Chrissa off the block and renominate Chris. Jacob then won Head of Household in week 5, nominating Jevvon and Lauren for eviction. When Lauren won the Power of Veto, Jacob renominated Steffen. Jevvon was evicted in a 5-3 vote. Due to the Monsters twist, Jevvon was able to choose one of the nominees in the second double eviction during week 6; he chose Jacob. Jacob then won his second Power of Veto competition and took himself off the block. He was nominated once again the following week by Corey, but his nomination was vetoed by the DPOV holder, Madison, who renominated Allison. In week 8, Jacob gained access to the Panic Room for a second time. He used his Diamond Power of Veto on himself after Steffen nominated him with an additional DPOV earned in the Lip Sync Challenge. Jacob renominated Corey. The next week, Jacob won his second Head of Household competition. He nominated Rhone and Corey. At the eviction, Steffen used another power from the lip sync competition to cast the sole vote to evict Rhone. In week 10, Steffen the Head of Household nominated Jacob for eviction next to Chrissa, but after Jacob won his third Power of Veto, he removed himself from the block. During the following week, Jacob was nominated alongside Steffen by the then Head of Household, Corey. Jacob thereafter won the final Power of Veto, thus taking himself off the block, forcing Corey to renominate Allison in his place, and guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 3, and the ability to choose who will advance, in the end he chose Allison to join him and Corey in the final 3, evicting Steffen. During week 12, Jacob faced off against Allison and Corey in the Final Head of Household competition, he managed to win Part 1, moving on directly to Part 3, he was later joined by Corey, who won Part 2, and they both faced off to become the Final Head of Household. Jacob beat Corey, guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 2, and being the only person to cast a vote, Jacob voted to evict Allison, taking Corey to join him in the final 2. After answering the jury's questions, Jacob walked away the winner of season by a vote of 5 to 4 against Corey. Jacob received the votes of Lauren, Jordan, Chrissa, Steffen and Allison. Competition History Voting History Category:HOS9 Houseguest Category:House of Shade 9 Category:Heads of Household Category:Veto Holders Category:Panic Room Category:LGBTQIA houseguests Category:Winner Category:Host